


In Love with the Bride and the Groom

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Category: Night Court
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory, References to Christine Sullivan's son, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Following an alternate version of season 9, Dan comes to an important conclusion at Harry and Christine's wedding.





	1. The Wedding

Of all the times to realize that you were in love with your two best friends, Dan Fielding was sure he had found the worst. What could be worse than standing up as best man while realizing that you were in love with the bride _and_ with the groom?

When Harry proposed to Christine in the courtroom just as the sun rose, Dan had tried to pretend that he wasn't moved, but there had been real tears in his eyes at Christine's whispered "yes." No one deserved happiness more than the two of them, and even with this new realization, Dan couldn't begrudge them that.

At least if the people he loved had to get married, he thought. It was to each other.

When Harry asked Dan to be his best man, he couldn't say yes fast enough. To be part of the moment when the two most important people in his life said their I dos, meant a lot to him.

Christine looked gorgeous in the dress she had bought for the occasion, it wasn't white, and there was no veil, but she was still every inch the perfect bride. Dan couldn't keep his eyes off of her, or off of Harry.

They looked so happy that Dan felt happier just being near them. If they had been anyone else, he would have rolled his eyes, seeing the way they looked at each other. But Harry and Christine were his best friends, and he would do anything for them.

Behind Christine he could see Roz, the one person who was as averse to cuteness and feelings as he was, and even she had tears in her eyes.

Before he knew it, it was time to pass Christine's ring to Harry. Harry smiled at Dan as he took the ring, and Dan was stunned for a moment.

Then Mac was declaring them husband and wife and they were kissing. Dan found himself wishing he was in the middle of that kiss. He wanted to kiss them both, but settled for clapping them both on the shoulder when the kiss ended.

"Congratulations you guys. I'm happy for you."


	2. The Confession

2 months later:

"Well Mrs. Stone," Harry said with a grin. "Shall we head home?"

Christine laughed and took the offered hand. "After you _Mr. Sullivan_."

Harry laughed too and kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you both so much." Dan spoke before he could censor his thoughts.

The newlyweds stopped and turned to look at him, shock plain on their faces.

"Dan..." Harry started and then stopped.

"Dan, did you mean that?" Christine asked.

Dan should have said no. Should have told them that he only meant it platonically, but instead, he found himself saying yes.

"I love you two more than anything. Every time I look at either of you, all I want is to be near you both for the rest of my life. And you weren't supposed to know."

Dan looked at his feet, unwilling to meet their eyes.

"I'll go now."

Harry and Christine each reached a hand toward him simultaneously. "Dan...."

"I'll see you tomorrow." He left the room, leaving Harry and Christine staring at each other unsure what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christine kept her maiden name and hates it when people try to call her "Mrs. Stone" but with Harry it's just a cute joke.


	3. But what do Harry and Christine think?

Later that night, Harry and Christine lay in bed together, unable to sleep.

Christine shifted in Harry's embrace. "I can't stop thinking about Dan. The look on his face when he told us..." She trailed off.

"I know. I keep thinking about it too. I had no idea he felt that way."

"He never made any secret of being attracted to me." Christine shook her head. "But I never dreamed that he...loved us. You don't think he could have been joking do you?" She asked hopefully.

Harry shook his head. "You weren't there when he told me that he doesn't think anyone can love him because he can't give. Dan wouldn't say it as a joke. I didn't even think he could say it if he meant it."

She laid her head back against his shoulder with a sigh. "Now that we know, what do we do about it?"

"How do _you_ feel about him?" Harry asked.

Christine paused, how _did_ she feel about Dan?

"Dan's well....He's Dan. He's arrogant, he's a jerk, he snaps my bra strap, he sleeps with every pretty girl who comes along, his morals are all over the place..."

It was a long moment before Christine continued, choosing her words very carefully. "But then there's the other side of him. The side that cares. The Dan who delivers babies, and saves lives, and supports his friends. And that Dan is someone I can care deeply for."

"I know what you mean. He really isn't an easy guy to sum up. But despite all his bad qualities, I love him."

"Harry..."

He kissed her gently. "I love you, and I think we can make this work, but if you aren't comfortable with the idea..."

Harry paused, waiting to hear what Christine's answer would be.

"I can't say for sure what my feelings for Dan are at this point, but I won't deny that I've thought about it."

Christine had never allowed herself to really consider Dan as a possibility before, deeming him too loose with his morals. She loved Harry, but the potential to love Dan was there too. And if she was being offered a chance to love them both...

She smiled. "Let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought which makes me giggle: After Harry says that he loves Dan, Christine is thinking "We're married, Harry. If you're about to tell me that you've been pining for Dan all this time...."


	4. The Get Together

"Dan, can I see you in my chambers?" Harry asked after session.

Dan glanced questioningly at Christine, who nodded, getting up from her chair to join Harry. Dan followed slowly, wanting to delay the inevitable rejection.

Christine sat on the couch, patting the space next to her. Dan reluctantly joined her, and Harry sat down on Dan's other side.

"Don't you need to get home for Charlie?" Dan asked, hoping to avoid the conversation entirely.

Christine shook her head. "He's with his dad. We've got all night."

"Dan," Harry began.

"Just say it already, tell me that it's just me and leave it at that."

Harry reached for Dan's hand, then hesitated, looking at Christine for help.

Christine shrugged and took one of Dan's hands in both of hers, nodding to Harry that he should do the same.

"Dan we've talked about what you said, and about how we feel and...we want to try."

Dan stood abruptly, knocking Harry and Christine to the side.

"What is this? Some sort of joke? Or are you doing this because you feel sorry for me?"

"Dan, no. We're serious."

"Last night I saw the real Dan." Christine spoke up. "I told you once that I'd prefer it if you came to me as the real you, and you finally did."

"Dan, you're our best friend." Harry said. "But we could be so much more."

"It isn't just you Dan." Christine told him. "We feel the same way."

Harry looked as serious as Dan had ever seen him. "If you don't want this, just say so and we'll back off. But if you do...We're not going to go away Dan. We're in this for the long haul."

Dan was stunned. They really meant it, and who knew what could happen if he just believed in what they were offering.

A voice that sounded like Phil's piped up in the back of Dan's head. "Go for it, Boss."

"And," Harry glanced at Christine. "We'd really like to kiss you. If that's okay."

Dan stared as Harry and Christine waited patiently for his answer. He swallowed, after this there was no going back.

"Yes."

Christine pulled Dan down and kissed him, slow and sweet. He felt Harry come up behind him and wrap his arms around Dan's waist.

Dan sighed into Christine's mouth, never wanting this moment to end.

When Christine pulled away, Harry was there, taking her place and kissing Dan deeply.

Several minutes later Christine drew back and regarded the scene in front of her. Dan and Harry's jackets were on the floor next to her own blazer. Harry's tie was loose and Dan's had been completely removed as Harry kissed his neck. The top two buttons on her blouse were undone, and all three of them were out of breath.

"We should probably stop."

At her words, Dan jumped, tried to disentangle himself from their arms, and looked awkwardly for his coat, convinced that she was about to tell him to get out.

Harry smiled dazedly at them both. "So Dan, your place or ours?"

Dan looked at Christine, "really?"

"Come on Dan." Christine smiled, picking up their coats. "Let's go home."

Dan could only nod.

Harry slung an arm around both their shoulders. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

The three left the courthouse hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everything in this chapter made sense. Let me know if it's confusing.
> 
> It's up to you whether Dan's hearing Phil in his head because Phil's dead or if this is also a Phil lives AU and the little voice in Dan's head just sounds like him.
> 
> When Christine said that they should probably stop it's because she was aware that they're still in Harry's chambers and thought that they better go somewhere more private before any more clothes get removed.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
